What's a Period?
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: Puck wants to learn about this disease that invades females every month. Set after the book series.


**_Taken place after the series ends with Sabrina a little older. This is probably considered as AU since it's implied that everyone is still living under Granny Relda's house just like in the book series. However, since I haven't exactly written that then I'm leaving it up to you to decide whether it's considered AU or not. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Go away!"_ Thirteen year old Sabrina yelled at Puck before slamming her bedroom door in his face.

Puck stood dumbfounded for once at her behavior. "Yeesh... I just asked why you're so ugly." Puck said casually as if it were normal to insult someone. And for the two, it was, but Sabrina was being _overly_ over-dramatic this time.

"Ah, Puck," Uncle Jake said, resting his arm on the fairy's shoulder. "Poor, naive Puck."

Puck took a step back so the man wasn't leaning on him anymore and arched an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Mother Nature has finally gotten hold of little 'Brina here." Jake sighed dramatically.

Puck was utterly confused. "She strangled Grimm or something?" Puck asked, trying to understand what he meant by that statement.

Granny Relda walked past them in the hallway with a load of laundry. She'd caught bits and pieces of the conversation. "_Lieblings_, be nice to Sabrina. She started her period yesterday and is feeling a little under the weather about it." She explained to Puck before heading downstairs to do the laundry.

Puck was still confused. "Are we talking about those little dots in books? 'Cause I'm allergic you know. We shouldn't have this conversation... I might get a rash or something." he said, hesitating. He wondered if he should fly out of there while he had a chance, before Jake started talking about learning and books and junk like that.

Jake laughed, "No, no, it's something women have. It's somewhat of a... condition I guess you could call it. They get this thing called a period every month, and when they do, they become these horrible monsters wanting to bite everyone's heads off - especially us guys!"

Puck quirked an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "You mean like how guys turn into werewolves on a full moon?"

Jake snapped his fingers. "Bingo!"

"Whoa!" Puck cried, suddenly finding girls slighty cooler. "Is she gonna grow fangs? Gain inhuman powers? Tell me!" His eyes grew into the size of saucers with fascination.

Jake laughed again. "Not quite. But she will be extra cranky, especially around _you_ so you better watch out. You never know when she'll punch you just for looking at her, so keep on your toes and be nice to her."

Puck nodded, taking in all the information. This was something he never knew about the blond girl! He wondered exactly what would happen. Would she grow scales? Fur? Sharp incisors? He wanted to know! But Jake just ruffled his hair with an amused smile then headed down the stairs.

* * *

Puck walked into the livingroom after helping Granny Relda peel potatoes. He had tried to protest, but she insisted he help, and was forced to do just that. When he walked into the livingroom though, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Sabrina lying on the couch. She looked pained. She was squeezing a pillow against her stomach and watching the TV as if her eyes were glazed over. Puck wondered if she _would_ bite his head off like Jake had said. Just what exactly happened when girls got this "period"?

Puck quietly walked over to the couch and sat down at the opposite end where Sabrina lay. Sabrina didn't acknowledge his presence. He acted as if she were an untamed beast, and any sudden movement he made would make her pounce on him.

"You okay?" Puck asked after a long moment of silence. He wasn't asking to see if she was alright. He was basically asking, '_Is the beast within you going to attack me, or should I just run right now?'_

Sabrina snapped her head towards him and shot him a glare as if he'd just insulted her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! Geez..." Puck replied quickly, before adding, "Well? You aren't answering me."

"I'm fine." She said it as if she were constipated.

"You don't sound it," He stuck his tongue at her.

Sabrina sighed heavily. "If you _must_ know, I've had cramps all day today, and I think I'm getting a headache now," she grumbled before turning her attention back to the TV.

Puck nodded in understandment. Basically, what she said was, 'You better run boy or I'll snap your head off.' But, he didn't want to run away. He was quite intrigued by this period thing, and how much of a monster Sabrina would turn into until he ended up with his organs on the outside of him.

"Are you going to grow fangs or something?" Puck asked after another moment of silence.

Sabrina turned to him again and looked as if he'd grown another head. _"What?"_

"Jake said women turn into monsters when they get these... period things. I want to know if something inhuman's gonna happen to you." Puck explained, getting excited. He hoped that she would show him her transformation.

"No!" Sabrina seethed, shooting him another glare. "We don't turn into monsters!"

"Well you sure are acting like one," Puck noted, then added, "Jake also said this period thing is a disease. Will I catch it?" He asked.

Sabrina's eye twitched, looking like she wanted to wring him. "It is not a disease! It's just something that happens during puberty. And no, you can't catch it. It only happens to girls."

"Well if you don't turn into a monster, then what happens?" Puck asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't sure if Sabrina was lying to him or if Jake was now. He was just trying to understand this whole period business now.

She shrugged, "We just... get really bad cramps, bloat up, and get headaches. I guess we get moody, too, but we don't turn into _monsters_. People just exaggerate."

Puck nodded in understandment. "What causes that stuff though?" He knew humans were a bit inferior that they got sick often, unlike Everafters who didn't get sick. Still, something had to of caused this.

Puck saw Sabrina's face flush. What was wrong with what he just asked? Sheesh. "Once a month, women bleed...down there...and it basically means you can have babies now or something..." she trailed off and her face heated up more after she said it. She felt so embarrassed.

"You bleed out of your..." Puck trailed off. The fairy lifted himself in the air and clutched his stomach in laughter. "That's so gross!" He choked out inbetween laughs. It was just so digusting that it was both awesome and hilarious!

Sabrina's hands shook in anger, wanting to punch the fairy straight to the moon. "Go away you smelly, little worm!" she screamed.

Puck flew to his room, continuing to laugh.

He decided right then that women didn't turn into monsters. Jake was just exaggerating.

But he was certainly proven wrong when the next day Puck knocked on Sabrina's door, asking her for a bucket of all that extra blood she was pouring out for a new prank he was planning. He had, in return, received her fist making contact with his face, and felt blood gush out of his nose.

As he held a frozen steak to his face, safe and sound inside his room, he came to the conclusion that there was no doubt about it that girls truly did turn into monsters once a month, and that it was much safer to stay in his room during those days to avoid any other injuries.


End file.
